


Η αρχή μιας νέας μοίρας (The Beginning of a New Destiny)

by LoserLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Memories, Military, Military Stiles, Multi, Original Character(s), Parent Betrayal, Partner Betrayal, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLover/pseuds/LoserLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day it is ultimately your decision in what you are going to do with your life. It just so happened that it was finally Stiles decision that day to determine what he was going to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Η αρχή μιας νέας μοίρας (The Beginning of a New Destiny)

Sighing softly Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was done, he was done with all the lies, all the secrets, all the deceit and broken promises, he was done with the fake smiles and forced friendships, he was done with the looks of disappointment and mistrust, he was done and he was tired. Opening his eyes and staring at the scene before him Stiles shook his head and turned around heading back the way he had come from, his footsteps silent along the ground, never alerting those behind him of his presence. Reaching his house Stiles entered through the back door and made his way towards his room, pulling out his cell phone Stiles dialed his first contact.

“Senora Aguilar, puede empezar manana?” Listening to her response Stiles began grabbing the pictures off of his dresser and placing them into the half full duffel bag on his bed, “Excelente, te acuerdas todo lo que necesitas?” Walking over towards his book shelf he pulled everything down and packed them besides the pictures. Muchas gracias, la señora Aguilar, por su comprensión de la situación, yo voy a tener los primeros meses de salario depositado en su cuenta por esta noche.” Glancing around the room and making sure he had grabbed everything Stiles nodded and knelt down besides the bed, “ su bienvenida, tener una Buena tarde Senora Aguilar. Adios.”

Closing the phone Stiles slipped it into his pocket, pushing on the edge of the floor board and popping it up, he reached down into the floor and grabbed ahold of the envelope, pulling it out and placing the floor board back, Stiles stood up and placed the envelope on top of the duffel. Walking out of his room and down the hall into the spare guest room, Stiles glanced around before he made his way over to the rocking chair, grabbing the faded crocheted blanket and hugging it to his chest he walked back towards his room and gently placed the blanket into the bag. Zipping up the bag and slinging the strap across his shoulder Stiles pulled out his cell phone and keys and walked over towards his desk placing them down besides the keyboard. Striding towards his door Stiles glanced around the room one more time before closing the door and making his way downstairs and out the front door towards his jeep, popping the back open Stiles slid the bag in besides the other two. Closing the back Stiles made his way towards the drivers’ door, glancing up at the house Stiles smiled sadly before sliding into the drivers’ side and starting up the jeep. Backing out of the drive Stiles stared at the house one more time before backing onto the road and pulling away.

Translations:  
Senora Aguilar, puede empezar manana? - Mrs. Aguilar, can you start tomorrow?

Excelente, te acuerdas todo lo que necesitas? - Excellent, do you remember everything you need to do? 

Muchas gracias, la señora Aguilar, por su comprensión de la situación, yo voy a tener los primeros meses de salario depositado en su cuenta por esta noche. - Thank you Mrs. Aguilar, for your understanding of the situation, I shall have the first months pay deposited into your account by tonight.

su bienvenida, tener una Buena tarde Senora Aguilar. Adios - Your welcome, have a good evening Mrs. Aguilar. Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic so comments and suggestions are encouraged and appreciated. Also if anybody is willing to be my beta please message me!!! I own nothing, nothing except the plot and the original characters!! In regards to my Spanish it has been a while so I apologies for any grammatical and translation mistakes.


End file.
